darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Protofire Gives an Energon Tip
Back to 2010 Logs Protofire Nitrogear Bytaboom :Protofire is about a mile from the racetracks. He walks along, carrying a mangled looking hover fan in one hand. He looked somewhat irritated as he stepped along quickly; taking a side road, although his white wings were easily visible if one was paying attention. It seemed to be rather quiet this afternoon, with no races today at the tracks. Nitrogear walks alongside Bytaboom as the pair enter the great racetracks. The grey mech is obviously chatting with the panther, telling some sort of joke. "... And he said, 'that's not what she said!'" Nitrogear laughs as he finishes telling his joke, settling his optics back towards the raceway. He's not paying too close of attention to the tracks, instead focusing more on the panther femme beside him. Hearing faint laughter, Protofire slows. He glances over one shoulder, then ahead of him. A blink, and he shifts. Unable to see who that was yet, the mech turns to step off the road and behind some old debris, sinking into the shadows with the intention of allowing them to pass first. Bytaboom sniffs the air and narrows her optics. She takes off at a run, stopping again to sniff the air. She glances over at Nitrogear, "That's strange... I thought I saw something..." Nitrogear looks around, taking only a cursory glance at the nearby surroundings. Of course, Nitrogear doesn't see Protofire at all as he's not looking too hard. "Hmm, I do not see anything Comrade. But then again, you always did have a nose for these things." Nitrogear follows Bytaboom, or more appropriately, her nose. Protofire remains hidden there. No weapons drawn, although he always carried his staff-spear. His optics narrow at the voices and he relaxes his body a little, having no intentions of fighting this day. The panther sniffs the air again. Her optics narrow and she raises her tail, growling "Show yourself!" Nitrogear retrieves his rifle from subspace and points it in the direction of Bytaboom's tail. He thoroughly scans his sector of fire, seeing if he can detect who's been sniffed out Protofire picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Protofire rolls a 6! The mech remained hidden, but he tensed at the call. A moment's hesitation and his wings flashed in alarm, becoming slightly visible around the corner. Bytaboom lowers her tail and shakes her head, "It's not worth it. Besides.. I need to get some energon runs in.. before Lord Megatron has my head..." She turns and heads along the road. Nitrogear hmphs and lowers his rifle. "Looks like it is your lucky day, shiny wing." patting Bytaboom's head, Nitrogear walks off alongside her to find that energon. "You are lucky I brought empty cubes, Comrade." As the two begin to pass, Protofire peers out carefully. He remains utterly still as he listened. Then he spoke, "I may have a solution." The panther chuckles, "Oh good. At least He won't have my head. By the way, thanks for leaving those data pads around." she stops walking and glances over her shoulder, her ears twitching, "A solution?" Bytaboom must be losing her processor, "What solution?" Protofire pauses, not speaking at first. But at the double demand he finally steps out, smoothly... the spear pointed straight up, not at them. "Peace. I have no quarrel with you this day." the warrior notes in calm tones. Nitrogear keeps his rifle out as well, poised at the low ready. "Normally I do not listen to those outside of the great empire. But I am willing to listen to what you have to say, before I choose what to do with it." It looks like Nitrogear is still ready and poised for a fight. Bytaboom steps in front of Nitrogear and shakes her head, "Nitrogear.. now is not the time." Her ears twitch and she glances back over her shoulder, "Another time.. but not now." "What is wrong, Feline? " asks Protofire in respectful tones, turning to look the way she was as well. He seemed unconcerned with the rifle's presence, still holding his hands up passively "There is a number of Aurox to the north only a few miles. You can harvest them for energon." he notes. Nitrogear says, "It is always a time for a fight, Comrade. For the glory of the Empire." Nitrogear's optics narrow as he listens to the information being freely given. "But this is valuable information, Comrade." With a nod, Nitrogear replies to Protofire, "Thanks for the tip. Looks like you're not half bad, giving me information like that so freely. What is your designation?" The panther's optics narrow as she remembers something. She shakes her head and mutters. She starts walking away. "Well, to be honest I give no guarantees on if they are still there, but they seemed like they weren't moving much..." he pauses, blinking at the feline "... What is wrong with her? Is something of concern?" Nitrogear shrugs, "I have no idea. Looks like she's mad or something like that. She's been like this the entire time we have been out." Nitrogear turns his head to check over his shoulder, and notices Bytaboom walking away. "Hey, wait up Comrade!" Quickly turning his head back to Protofire, "Sorry, looks like I have to chase her down again." Bytaboom stops and glares over her shoulder, "You were with.. with her!" She couldn't even say the name, but she remembers spotting them together. She wasn't a scout for nothing, and spying was one of her past times. She shakes her head again. "... Her? Who? Me?" asks Protofire, utterly confused and baffled. He looks at Nitrogear again, and then back to Bytaboom. He lets his guard down a little bit "Uh, very well. Primus bless." Nitrogear stops. Looks like he has to answer for his actions. "Now is not the time to discuss this, Comrade. I'll wait for you back at the usual place. That's if you want to talk." Nitrogear transforms and rolls out, heading back towards Polyhex. You say, "Could I know WHAT is going on before you go?" Protofire nods at Bytaboom "Very well. take care." he looked somewhat amused at this. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs